Endlessness
by KayWritess
Summary: "We love more than once. Well will fall in love more than once. Each time, it might feel like you want to die, but just remember this feeling." She said placing her tiny fingers over his heart before it dropped to her side..."I'm sorry Elaine." She whispered. Ban returns to the team only to find himself at the top of a very dangerous enemy's list. Slight AU. ElaineXBan BanXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I UPDATED THIS DUE TO SOME MINOR ERRORS IN CHARACTER DETAILS.**

* * *

THE LIST  
Episode I

* * *

A warm breeze flew into Boar Hat. It was so quiet so desolate that the sound of a leaf dropping onto the wooden floor could echo through the tavern. Meliodas was polishing random pints. He hated when it got like this. Where was Elizabeth and Diane? They would usually be back any minute now with a horde of horny customers.

Hawk grumbled. He could smell what ever it was that the Captain was attempting to cook, but no matter how good it smelled he knew deep down inside that it would still be disgusting. Curse the blessed nose!

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth said rushing inside. The shorter man watched her breasts heaved as she tried to regain her breath. "We have quite a few customers on the way and Lady Diane is on the way with even more."

"That's great!"

"Oh and you will never guess who I ran into on the way back to the tavern." She said sliding out of the doorway.

"Oh come on Princess I'm sure he can see for himself. Isn't that right Captain?" Ban said sticking his tongue out. The two men went silent for a few moments before rushing into each other and commencing their ridiculous of affection.

"Where did you run off to man? You've been gone for like two months man."

"Don't tell me you missed me?"

"It was getting boring around here." He admitted as they embraced. It was about that time when the regulars decided to show up and Diane bounded in. The usually lethargic King perked up, but his energy was quickly converted as he was who followed her, Howzer. He nearly growled, but the tavern filled up.

The bustle began drinks were being poured again and again. Merriment ensued. The tavern was normally filled with men, so when a foreign female presence entered his space, Meliodas head whipped around to survey it. Long strong legs moved sultrily through the room. She wore a tiny white silk dress with a slit nearly exposing her hip and a red leather jacket with rivets and buckles. It reminded him of someone. The thought was quickly lost as she leaned over the bar.

"May I help you gorgeous?" Her smile nearly paralyzed him. Her mocha skin was not something he'd be used to, but this kingdom did see many travelers.

"I'm looking for someone." She slid a piece of paper to him. Green eyes darkened at the sight before plastering a smile on his face. He pointed her to the corner on the room. There was no denying that his friend could be in trouble, but if it came wrapped up in a package like this, he was sure he wouldn't care.

"I have to say..." She said. Her voice dripping with feminine emphasis. "I liked the beard better." He didn't even bother turning around to see who spoke in his direction. Small fingers slid a wanted poster in front of him. He could hear the sound of her boots as she strutted away from him.

Lifting the poster, he raised an eyebrow. The second his lips tilted into a smirk a dagger flew at the poster nailing it to the wall behind his head.

"Ban the undead bandit..." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that begged for trouble. He would know.

"What? You're looking for a fight?" He asked rising from his seat. They were right. He was tall.

"Only if you like it rough." She teased. Everyone in the tavern blushed madly. "Please," she said throwing her arms around his neck making him fall back into his seat. "I don't wish to fight you, but If I must I will." The feel of her breath against his ear made his eyes go wide. "You have something I want." She said toying with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Her deep indigo eyes roamed down to his lips and lower to the exposed skin of his chest.

"How about we take this outside? If you do want to get dirty we can spare your friends besides they aren't on my list." She said leaving the tavern. Ban leisurely went after her trying not to show too much interest, but Meliodas and some of the others followed.

"Hey Lady, I'm not really in the mood for games. What list are you talking about?" She began stretching and it was then that he realized the daggers dangling off her hips.

"I didn't think the great and invincible Ban would be one to turn down a challenge. After all I did to travel out here." She said shaking her head. He flashed over to her. His hand wrapped tight around her neck. He could feel her skin heat up.

"Don't tease me with a good time." She moaned.

"What list?" He growled. She nuzzled into his touch, and for once he didn't want to flinch.

"You are one of a few on it. Usually I work my way up, but I couldn't help myself. You're just so cute." He wanted to snarl, but a silly smirk appeared. He held her tighter to him. She was tall, but he had her by an entire foot.

"What the hell is her problem?" Jericho snapped.

"It doesn't seem like Ban is bothered by it." Meliodas said observing the scene. He held the woman tight to him something more than irritation laced in his tense jaw. "In fact in all our years, I've never seen him more-"

"It appears that Ban is displaying massive forms of conflict and intense physiological arousal. Is this a known battle strategy?" Gowther asked adjusting his glasses.

"No, I think this is something else."

Reaching for her dagger, she unsheathed it quicker than any human should have and swung it at him. Crimson eyes were wide a saucers as blood dripped from his neck to his chest. "And here I thought you were going to play fair." She said pointing her weapon to the bulge between his hips.

"I can't really control that." He chuckled holding his hands up. She smiled wickedly as his knees began to shake. His entire body went weak and he fell towards the ground. She struck him twice slicing off his hands. He chuckled again.

The girl knealed over him almost giving him a glimpse of her panties. His limbs outstretched on the grass. The tip of her dagger was pressed towards his throat.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there?!" Jericho asked looking at the rest of the sins.

"This isn't a battle or fight this is-" Somehow, through his near paralysis, he managed to move his hands. _SNATCH._ Everyone gasped as she flew forward into him. "This kinda looks like foreplay!" Her clothes right along with her weapon was ripped off her body. Her hands flew up to cover her breasts. King and several other men had severe nosebleeds.

"Oh my!" She gasped. Her distraction became his advantage as he freed himself. She grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. "You sneaky little thief!" She said waving around his sectioned staff. Ban tackled her sending them across the field. The two rolled around in the grass not laying one punch on the other. Instead they were scrambling to get the upper hand ending up in very indecent positions.

"I don't think we should stay around for this." King said blushing and squeezing his Chastiefol.

"What if she hurts him?" Jericho gripped her sword

"I doubt it." Meliodas said leading the crowd back into the tavern.

He could tell she was getting tired, but refused to give in until he pinned her down. "Now, what list are you talking about?"

"I'll... never... tell you."

"Fine I guess I have no choice." He said in his signature bored tone. Raising his hand, he brought it down to deliver a fatal strike. Then he felt it. Her fingers brushing along the line of his scar. He shivered at the surprising pleasure from her touch.

"Wa" _What is she?_ "-what do you want from me?"

"You stole something from me long before I was even born. Something that I will never have! Because of you!" She said pushing him off of her. Standing, she held out her hand. Sunlight focused in her palms into a rod shape, sharpening to a deadly point at the end. Then multiplying into multiple spears. "She told me it was you." She hurled a spear at him striking him in the the calf then another into the opposite thigh. They went through him and lodged into the earth yet again paralyzing him. Blood poured from the Sin of Greed in an alarming rate. He could feel his chest hitch.

"What is this magic?"

"She told me you were the only one that could help, but your greed has put me in this situation to begin with."

"Who?"

Two more spears struck each arm and landing in the ground as well. His body now pinned as a different kind of pain filled him. "You ever wanted something so much only to know that you will never obtain it." Her voice shook as emotions surged. Her fingers danced through the air creating one last spear with a point spinning so fast the air around them picked up drastically. "She told me hatred was not in my nature, but I-I can't."

"Who? Tell me who damn it!" Meliodas heard his pained shout and glanced out of the window to see his best friends seconds away from decimation.

"Who sent you?" He coughed up blood.

"Elaine," She said through tear-filled eyes. His mind clouded. "I scoured all of the realms until I came to this small scrap of a village. She said we were bound by our love of the fairies."

The air pulled panels off the side of the pub. The whole tavern began to shake. "What's going on?"

"Is it an earthquake?" Emerald eyes glanced at his friend. She drew back the spear.

"I'm sorry Elaine," She whispered lunging it at him.

"No!" The Sin of Wrath roared as he deployed full counter, and a cloud of smoke and dirt appeared. "Ban?" He called. Once the smoke cleared, Ban was holding the girl to his chest and his body was quickly regenerating. "Ban. Are you okay buddy?"

"I'm fine. I tried to catch most of the blow, but I think some of it went right through me." He rose to his feet and carried her off to a doctor.

It's been a while since they found out that Elaine would be dying soon. She was pillar of love and light. Something that he never knew he was capable of possessing. Ban was fully prepared to join her in the afterlife, but it was the words falling from her mouth that stopped him.

 _"Ban," She said weakly. "I will always love you, but you have a very long life ahead of you. I don't want you cutting it short for me."_

 _"I can't live without you."_

 _"We love more than once. Well will fall in love more than once. Each time it might feel like you want to die, but just remember this feeling." She said placing her tiny fingers over his heart before it dropped to her side._

His fist slammed into the table.

"Hey! Do you want her to die?" Hawk said poking him with his trotters.

"Listen, Captain Leftovers I have a raging headache can you bring me a pint or two? I swear I'l make it worth your while."

"I don't think booze will help with a headache, but if it will help with getting some delicious scraps, I'll do it!" He exclaimed before shuffling out of the room. If he concentrated really hard, Ban could still smell her scent in the air. Only now her earthy scent was being chased away by something sweeter. Blood red eyes glanced to the girl on the bed.

 _"I'm sorry Elaine." She whispered..._ Could it be true? Anger was poking at his skin like an incessant brat needing it's teeth kicked in. He could hear the steps of his Captain. The shorter man opened the door with a tray of booze. Hopping into the seat across from the Fox Sin, he slid two pints his way.

"She said something when she attacked me. She has a list of people she's hunting, and I'm on it."

"Then why did you save her?"

Ban stared into the bottom of his pint. It has been several months, close to a year. he should still be numb, but the anger he held was too strong almost stronger than the pain.

"Elaine..." she murmured. Both men's eyes flew to the injured woman. Fists tightening on the table, Ban's eyes lowered to his drink.

"That's why."

* * *

 **YOU GUYS I JUST STARTED AND FINISHED ALL OF SDS ON NETFLIX AND I'M WORKING ON THE MANGA. PLOT-WISE I AM CAUGHT UP, BUT I JUST HAD TO PUMP OUT A QUICK FIC FOR MY FAVORITE CHARACTER ON THE SHOW RIGHT NOW. AAAAAAAAH! OK SORRY PLEASE R &R! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT LEAVE A COMMENT ANYWAY. MY INSPIRATION FOR THE OC IS A CROSS BETWEEN BRAEDEN FROM TEENWOLF AND YORUICHI FROM BLEACH. I WANTED TO EXPLORE SOMETHING DIFFERENT THAT WE USUALLY DON'T SEE IN ANIME. THE CHARACTERS ARE ALWAYS EXTREMELY CONSUMED BY THEIR LOVE FOR ONE PERSON; ALTHOUGH IT IS ADMIRABLE, THEY FORGET THAT PEOPLE MOVE ON(THAT'S WHY I BORROWED A BIT OF MELISSA MCCALL'S FAMOUS LINE!) ALSO I OWN NOTHING!**

 **I FEEL SO DELICIOUSLY SELFISH FOR ACTUALLY WRITING THIS! -KB**


	2. Chapter 2

**I UPDATED THIS ONE AS WELL.**

* * *

THE TALK  
Episode II

* * *

"She knows Elaine?" Meliodas asked bewildered, but something in him expected this. "I honestly am not really surprised, but it is unnerving. I'm more interested in this list and who's on it." He could tell that Ban didn't want to talk. After months of solitude, he still wasn't ready to move on.

They finished their drinks in silence. He had left the room to waltz around the bar. It was closing. He watches as Diane kicked a reluctant Howzer, Gilthunder, and Griamore out.

"I have researched this 'foreplay', and I do not think it is an effective battle strategy."

"What?"

"Meliodas said that you and your attacker were engaging in foreplay-" Ban sped over to the man who held up his hands in defense.

"Man we all saw your-"

"Shut the hell up already!" He growled before turning to go back up the stairs.

"Shit!" She cursed. She had him. He was vulnerable and weak, but she was weaker. and that's why she failed. Looking down she realized she was wearing an huge shirt. "Where are my clothes?" She said before remembering how he ripped them off.

"There's blood all over them. You'll need some new ones." Ban said stepping closer. "I'm going to ask you one last time who are you, and how do you know Elaine?"

She was ready to lunge at him, but there was a sadness in his eyes. She could almost feel the heaviness settle into her chest. Her arms went limp at her sides. "You loved her too." She said below a whisper. "All this time I thought it wasn't true. I thought it was a trick, but it really was her. I should have known she would never lie to me. You weren't the last person who wanted the Fountain of Youth. Nor were you the only one pure enough to have it. My search for it brought me to Necropolis. I had never met her, so imagine my surprise when a little fairy appeared in front of me.

 _She had a smile on her face. "Hello, I am Lola. You must be the Holy Elaine." I held my hand out to her, but she caressed the side of my face._

 _"The fountain of youth is no more." She said softly. She knew before I even asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"It had been destroyed by a demon." Can you imagine my shock? A demon loose in the fairy realm._

 _"Is that how you died?" When she nodded, I couldn't control the tears that raced down my cheeks. I felt her hand on my face trying to console me, but all I could think about were the rest of the fairies that could have been lost. I couldn't believe it. The nearly endless journey was forgotten as the thought of the souls that perished at the hand of a demon racked through me._

 _She saw through my sadness and told me_ _"Your soul is filled with such heavy love. I have never seen a human like this." She flew around me. "You are able to bend hatred and turn it into something beautiful. I am dreadfully sorry." She said looking down. "We would have loved to have you drink of it. I am so sorry, Lola."_

 _"It is not your fault."_ I giggled through my tears. We talked for a while before Necropolis began to purge me. That's when she said there was another way to achieve immortality and that I needed to find you _."_

"Is that why I am on your list?"

"What? No."

"I don't believe you." He said turning his back on her.

"I don't care!" She spat. Her eyes glanced to the fields where they previously fought. There was a whole in the dirt. "How?"

"In your attempt to kill me you must have forgotten that I have pretty powerful friends."

"Ban, everything okay in here?" The shorter one entered. Lola bent down to look at the little blond.

"You love playing with children, Ban. Don't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a kid." She looked around trying to decipher where he went. Looking behind her, she snatched the bottom of the shirt from his hands.

"You little pervert!" She screamed. A long brown leg was about to kick him, but he caught it. She wobbled over falling into Ban. "He he?" She laughed awkwardly. "Kids should respect their elders." She sneered.

"I'm not a kid." Meliodas said before sniffing her. "From the smell of it I'm more of an _adult_ than you are." He had to admit there was something strangely familiar about her. He didn't feel the need to be on guard even after she tried to kill his best friend.

"Why you little-?!" She swung at him, but Ban lifted her off the ground.

"If what you say is true, what do you want from me?"

"She didn't tell me. All she said was that I needed you, and she was very adamant about it. I didn't mind considering you were already on my list." She said looking over his now shirtless form with obvious lust. She blinked trying to scatter her thoughts silently scolding herself. The two stared at each other until Meliodas was heard.

"I think the obvious thing is that you too need to go to back to the Capital of the Dead and ask her before you get rejected again." He said casually rubbing the length of her long legs.

"You dirty little bastard!" This time she did kick him.

"He's right." Ban said nodding.

"Are you sure? Do you think you're ready for it?" The Sin of Greed simply nodded.

"I have to be. Also-" He stalked over to where she stood. His proximity was making her nervous and suddenly aware of how exposed she was.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he reached for her hand.

"Nothing," He drawled running his tongue along his fangs. Her eyes were glued to his lips. He was a gorgeous as his poster. Impossible feelings crept into her. She closed her eyes. "There. Now she can't run away." She tried to get up, but he had tied her wrists to the bedposts.

"Untie me Ban the bandit!" She demanded.

"No you stay up here while we try to figure out what you were doing with this." He held up a copy of her list.

"No!" She gasped and watched in horror as they walked out of the rooms. She sung a string of curses looking around the room. There were bottles everywhere and only one bed. Why did you do this Elaine? Lola knew that she wasn't strong enough to do anything with him, but maybe she could out smart him.

"It's not a very long list."

"These are all people that we know." Diane said. "They're pretty strong too. You think she wants to battle them?"

"That doesn't make sense. Why? What would she get out of it?"

"Why am I not on the list?" Meliodas added.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry-" A loud thump and crash was heard. "Jeez- what is she doing now?" He said rushing to his room. It was empty. The place was much cleaner. His bottle collection was neatly arranged on the shelf. The window was open and a breeze strolled in.

"Anyone smell that?" Hawk said. "SCRAPS!" He screamed hauling down the stairs.

She hummed as she stirred the eggs. They were her favorite addition to any meal. Scraping them out of the pan, she turned her attention to the large steak she had frying on the skillet. She danced around in the Boar Hat apron

"It smells divine! As the Lead Captain of Scraps Disposal I demand you stay!"

"Oh my! A little piglet! She gorgeous!"

"I'm a boy." Hawk squeaked.

"Oh forgive me." She smiled scooping up the small pig. "You can watch me finish."

"How did you get out of that knot?" He asked snatching up her hands looking for wounds.

"I thought you were the fun one." She huffed pulling away and sliding past him to finish cooking.

"I am the fun one!"

"I would have made more, but you are definitely in need of a trip to the markets. Here you go Captain." Meliodas slid in the seat assigned to the plate, but Hawk hopped in the bowl and nearly died.

"Ban, you have some seriously stiff competition. This is loads better than your cooking. I didn't even think those words would ever come out of my mouth." It was Lola's turn to stick her tongue out. He pulled her out of the kitchen shielding his face so that no one could see the blush.

"Try anything and it's lights out." He threatened.

"You would hit me?" She said feigning sadness. As she bat her eyelashes, He felt a tingle and saw two spears appearing. The tip of them pressed to both sides of his neck. "I hear you like pain is it true?" He grabbed her arms and pressed her to the wall. Gowther looked around in confusion as his team merely watched the display.

"I can turn this" She ran her finger down this abs stopping right above his navel. A spear followed her movements exactly piercing him. The pain ricocheted through him. "into the most amazing sensation ever." She cupped his face.

Ban sucked in a breath as he felt it. All of his anger and sadness was slowly being siphoned out of him. The rim of his crimson eyes filled with tears. It was a foreign feeling that seemed light but hit hard and sunk deep inside him as he stared into her dark eyes that now gleamed like they were slowly turning gold. He blinked and they were dark blue again.

"What is she doing?" Diane asked.

"Exactly what I said I would." She smiled. Ban who was filled with shock and fear returned her smile and reached out to softly hold her arms. He pressed her closer to him pulling her body against his. The heat from his body made her heart thunder. "Huh?" She gasped. He was using his Snatch to steal her power and use it against her, but not before he could feel it himself. A soft moan escaped his lips.

Meliodas sniffed the air at the same time Hawk did. "NOT IN THE TAVERN!" They screamed flailing their arms around.

"What?" Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"What did you do to me?" He said as his limbs fell weak, but he kept his arms tight around her. "Doesn't matter we need to head to the Capital of the Dead. I want to know why she told you to find me. The faster we do that, the faster she leaves." He released her arms, but grabbed her hand and headed back upstairs.

"Why even tie me up again if I'm just gonna get back out of it?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. "And where are my clothes?"

"We sent them out to be washed since Ban got his blood all over them. I do have something you can try on." He held up the Boar Hat uniform.

"Oh! It would be nice to have some more help when the regulars show up." Elizabeth said. She pulled her hand out of his and went to change.

"We can't let her out of our sight. Between the List and her relationship with Elaine, she could be dangerous, and she could be a liar."

She stepped out. "I don't think this fits." She said trying to pull the skirt down. It barely covered anything. If you looked long enough, you could see a peak her cheeks. "I don't think it's for tall people, or curvy people for that matter."

"I think you look fine." Meliodas offered a thumbs up. "Ban was just talking about how we should keep an eye on you and I think I can do just that."Diane and Elizabeth gasped. King rolled his eyes.

"Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth warned as He rushed her, but Ban's hands stopped him.

"I think I can handle it."

"I bet you can." He grumbled seeking comfort between Elizabeth's thighs.

"Lola, would you like to accompany Diane and I to the market streets?" She was about to answer when Ban interrupted.

"She can't go anywhere."

"Excuse me?" She snarled.

"You're excused. You are now my prisoner, and you can't be without a chaperone." To further implement his words he tied her hands together in and eloquent knot and created a little lead.

"Who knew the Great Ban was so kinky?" She teased.

"This isn't the half of it." He winked making her blush. Why is she blushing? She's supposed to be getting under _his_ skin. Her dark eyes went wide as he tugged her along. A small smile tilted his lips at her reaction. "Now are you going to be a good little girl and tell us about this list?" He sat at his usual table.

"If you let me go, I'll be very good. Where did you take my list anyway?" She said looking around him to see if was in his hands.

"Captain has it, and there's no way you're getting it. What do you want with these people anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? They are all formidable opponents with interesting skill sets." They way the words rolled off her tongue was too seductive. It made him want to shiver.

"You wanna fight them?"

"Nope." She said smiling. He raised his eyebrow. "Let's talk about you." She said pointing at him.

"I want to talk about this list and why I'm at the top of it."

"Ugh! You aren't really at the top of it. Someone else has that position. Everyone is on the list for very different reasons." She said nonchalantly.

* * *

"Captain, do you think she's dangerous?" King asked adjusting his Chastiefol under him.

"Everyone has the potential to be dangerous, but I honestly don't know. She has a connection with Elaine. I heard her and Ban talking about it."

"I've never met her."

"Well you weren't exactly around her all the time. Besides Lola is young and human. I think this happened after Elaine's death."

"How is that possible?" King asked in disbelief. Not even he was awarded contact with Elaine until Ban asked her to show herself. Meliodas shrugged as he watched the two. Ban was quickly fading as he drank more booze.

"Man am I beat!" Howzer said stretching. "These new recruits are going to need a lot of work."

"Howzer is right. I need a drink." Her ears caught the name. Obsidian eyes flew in their direction, and of course they were leading a pack of Holy knights behind them. Looking around the room she noticed the window that didn't have a curtain blocking the sun. Slowly she concentrated on the beam of light. It moved to the rope that bound her hands to his before burning a hole through the chords.

"Yes!" She quietly muttered to herself. She looked to his pale face. He was snoozing peacefully. She sat up from his table as quietly as she could before bounding over to the group of three. "Hello." She said sweetly. Once their gazes met hers, the men became immediately flustered. "I'm Lola the new waitress."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Gilthunder."

"Griamore." She smiled and waited for the last to answer. Gil shoved his chest.

"I-I'm Howzer." He coughed out.

"Howzer," she repeated. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, anything!" He got up and followed to the corner of the pub.

"I'm glad you're helping I can't really do my job with these." She held up the rope.

"No problem. How did you get this?" She could see him approaching from behind the Great Holy Night.

"I did it." Ban said annoyed, but surprised. When Howzer turned around, she pulled the rope around his neck.

"Ah ah ah" She sang. "I wouldn't go there If I were you." She said noticing how he reached for his lance. One of her signature spears appeared pressed to his chest. "Ban back up."

"What's going on?" Howzer asked.

"You're on her list." he said withdrawing his sectioned staff.

"Come on, Ban. I don't want to fight you. Yet." She added

"That didn't stop you from trying to kill me."

"What!" Howzer said attempting to free himself. His fellow Knights stepped forward. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when in all honesty she didn't know how she expected to escape from this.

* * *

 **WOW, I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO MERGE THIS CHAPTER WITH THE NEXT, BUT I FELT LIKE I WAS OVER-STUFFING IT. I'M GREEDY (THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT FOR WRITING THIS.) AGAIN THIS IS AN OUTLET FOR MY FRUSTRATION WITH SDS. LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS/CONCERNS BELOW. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY SO PLEASE R &R. THANKS! -KB**


	3. Chapter 3

THE DARKNESS

Episode III

* * *

"Shh." She said making more spears appear directed at the men advancing on her before turning her attention to the Fox Sin. "I didn't kill you. I got a little excited," She admitted with a slight tint to her round cheeks. "but I didn't."

"Yeah, thanks to Captain."

"Howzer just ignore them. I'm beginning to think this is how they flirt." Meliodas said making more drinks. Lola ignored his comment.

"He's shorter than I thought." She said peeking over the man's head. "But Holy Nights are supposed to have the power of an entire army and even more." Slowly she moved towards the exit only to see the short blond man speed behind her. "Shit. How about this?" She said deciding to change tactics. "I leave cutie here alone, and you let me walk around without your little leash. It's a bit degrading."

"What do I get?" He stepped towards her.

"What do you want?" She said smiling wickedly. Ban avoided her lustful gaze, but his eyes treacherously roamed her body. He didn't even think she knew her affect on him, not he did his own. With just a look he could render

"Tell me what the list is about."

"Then I'd really have to kill you."

"You think you can?" He said. Greed flashed behind her resting his head on her shoulder making her jump a little. He was just in front her not even a second ago!

"Is that a challenge?" She said through clenched teeth. "I was pretty close before you were rescued by the boy."

"I'm not a boy."

"You don't even have hair on your face!" She snapped. That minor distraction gave him enough time to pull the Holy Knight from her grasp. "Damn it! How about I promise not to pursue my list as long I have free roam?"

"With supervision, and if you're lying I will kill you on the spot."

"Whatever." She huffed. Sticking out her hand. Ban reluctantly shook it. Even dimmed he could still make out the flicker of gold in her eyes. They stood there for a while until Meliodas interjected.

"Lola! Would you mind taking some orders?"

"Sure!" She said before strutting around the tavern.

Ban went back to his original seat before the crazies came in

Diane and Elizabeth brought the crowd, and crowd they did over the new waitress. Lola was loving the attention too. Occasionally she would stop by to top his drink off, but never really lingered longer than that. "So the Seven Deadly Sins really run a tavern?"

"Yep, Captain loves this place. He gave up something very special for it." Diane said placing more drinks.

"What do you mean?'

"Oh, it's a long story." She giggled trying to brush off the subject. She didn't know if it was okay to be sharing those kind of secrets with her. A confused and curious Lola was about to pester when a table called her.

"Lola, what do you recommend?

"I'm not sure. This is my first day on the job. I have yet to try anything that I haven't cooked."

"You could cook for me." One of the men pleaded.

"You should try my meat pie!" It wasn't long before tons of offers were thrown her way. She could see the glares from the table that the Holy Knights occupied. She could understand their anger, but she really didn't want to find herself on the opposite end of their swords, so she made her way over to them. Their faces hardened and she could see the dark-haired one reach for his sword.

"No threats." She said holding up her hands. "I just want to apologize. I am not going to lie about my list, but I will take you off. Is there a way that we can start over?" The only one who appeared to be looking it over was Howzer.

He caught the line of emerald eyes who nodded along.

"What if I threw in another round on me?" They quickly excepted her offer. She smiled and returned to the bar to grab the drinks.

"Why do you look like that?" Meliodas asked nudging Ban awake.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to burn the place down." He said before drinking.

"It's like they never seen a woman before. They way they bask in her like she didn't just try to murder a Holy Knight. They still treat her like she's from the Goddess Clan." He slurred.

"We don't know if that's what she was trying to do."

"Yeah, whatever. We should head for the Capital of the Dead tomorrow." A burp escaped him.

"Nice one!"

"I'm already tired of having her around."

"Tired or frustrated?" Ban threw him a look. "I'm just saying," He leaned closer to him. "It's been a while for you. Your frustration just might be presenting itself as annoyance."

"I'm not sexually frustrated." He said slamming the pint down.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." The Sin of Wrath smiled.

"Meliodas! Do you mind if I try some of the meat pie?" She placed the plate across from Ban taking a seat.

"Sure!",

"Eating again?" Ban asked. "You might want to slow down before it catches up to ya."

"Are you trying to call me husky?" She growled, but quickly calmed down as the tavern inhabitants offered compliments. "Thanks fellas. They don't think so." She said sticking her tongue out. "You might be drunk."

"I don't get drunk."

"Liar." Meliodas muttered. "He might need help getting into bed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Too bad," Lola quipped. "Oh speaking of, here." She handed him several pieces of gold. "For letting me stay here last night."

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh this is just some of my tips." She said smiling as she took the pie to the nearest garbage.

"Tips?" Both men sputtered.

"Yes, tips, you know? Something you get for good service?" The two men exchanged whispers as she walked off.

It wasn't long until they were carrying Ban into his bed. He passed out on the tavern floor. After everyone left. Once Meliodas and Lola dropped him onto his bed, she turned to him. "So where am I going to sleep."

"In here."

"What? No no no." She said shaking her head.

"What's the matter? You've never shared a bed with a man?" She glared at the miniature man. How fucking dare he? She looked around the room for a sofa or anything, nothing.

"We'll be fine. " She smiled hoping he didn't see right through it. Her small hands pushed him out the door. Once she closed it, she muttered a curse. There was a small chair in the corner of the room. If she positioned it just right... she could make a tiny bed out of it. All she needed were a pillow and a blanket. Despite her thoughts she turned towards the bed. During the day he looked relaxed, lazy almost, but at night he tossed and turned forever murmuring lost words. His breathing became ragged and erratic. Her face contorted with worry when he thrashed about.

A thought crossed her mind. She could do it the same way she did before. It would be easy, but would it be overstepping her bounds? He groaned, and she could feel his anxiety swell. Her hands softly touched his forehead, and there it was. She couldn't see it, but she could feel the unbearable pain, and it reminded her of low time in her life.

 _"Please! Please, take me instead." She begged. "No one in the world should have to bear this. Please." She could feel the light imploring her. "He's an amazing person. She's the only thing he has. You are taking everything from him!" What about you. "I don't care." She said feeling her tears dry. Then it is done._

Her body shook as tears streamed down her face. "Lola," She felt someone shake her softly.

"Please don't go."

"Lola!"

"I don't... want to live without you." The moment those words escaped her lips he froze. A look of fear and worry took over blood red eyes.

"Lola!" He called making her shoot upright. Her soggy eyes drifted to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he let her because he knew she was having the same nightmare that he had for the several months now.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps filled the halls. The Kingdom of Brae was known for it's air of luxury and opulence. The Palace was no different. Banners of midnight plum and gold streamed through the air. It would have been beautiful if the purpose of this visit wasn't completely grim.

"My lord. It has come to our attention that she has been spotted."

"Spotted?" He asked not bothering to face the men that constantly disgrace him with disappointment. A hardened hand set the golden chalice down before adjusting himself in his seat. "Is this true?" The men nodded. "Then why is she not captured? Why is she not before us in shackles?"

"My lord-"

"Your incompetence astounds me."

"But my liege we've come across something in her chambers. After searching her wing we found this." He said holding up a letter that she never had the chance to send. Golden eyes finally rested on the knights before reaching for the parchment.

Gideon was never one to show a range of emotions, but his fist tightened as a smile drew across his lips. "Go there now. If this is true then, you will need more reinforcements."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes. Bring the Holy Knights." The man nodded his ascent before leaving the throne room. Gideon watched the door close picked up his chalice yet again. Staring into the dark wine he could almost see her face in the ripples with her righteous golden gaze staring back at him. "You're mine. Remember that." He said in a hauntingly sweet manner.

* * *

"You okay?" He asked brushing back her wild curls. She nodded softly, but her breathing still had her body shaking. His touch, scent, everything was calming her. When the thought of where the dream came from struck her, the panic did as well. Standing up, she looked away from him and tightened her jaw.

No way in hell, she'd let him see her like this. Her breaths came deep as she stared at a wall. Then they turned forced like she was pushing out the air. She could still hear Adam's voice as if it were the day that he rushed up to her. _"She's gone." He said._ "No." She said aloud to no one but herself and Ban. Her sobs came silently, but they shook her entire body.

Ignoring the warnings, Ban tugged her closer to him. Her body heaved as she covered her mouth with her hands to stop the crying. He pushed her back onto the bed. Wrapping one of the sheets around her, he watched. It was like he couldn't stop until a force pushed him out of the door.

Meliodas was at the foot of the stairs. "Everything okay?"

"No. Do we have tea?" His hands rummaged through the pantry then the drawer.

"Tea?"

"Yea tea, or I don't know something to calm someone."

"What happened?" Ban sucked in a breath.

"I think I've figured out what her power is. She can control emotions and sensations, but only by absorbing them or sending them somewhere. Transforming them? I don't know." He said running around the kitchen.

"How do you know this?"

"She-because she stole the emotions from the nightmare I had."

"What?"

"I was having a nightmare about the day Elaine died!" He snapped. "Just like when she was changing my pain from yesterday into something- she took my dream." He said as he heated up a kettle of water. "She took it!"

"What's the problem?" He said unclear.

"She's falling apart! Dammit, am I talking to a wall?"

"No, Ban. This is all really strange." He ignored the man and made his way back to his room. He threw the door open to see her staring out the window. Her hair was pulled up but the wind still blew a few strands. She knew they were there but had to prepare herself for whatever they might say.

It was a beautiful day that had such a terrible start, but what could really define terrible when you are on a mission only to find yourself captured by the one person who can help you.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "You didn't deserve to see that."

"See what?" His words were as calm as ever. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I'm not the best sleeper. That's a lie. Usually, I am aware and I tell myself I'm doing this because-" She pause realizing that she was giving away too much information. A fake chuckle was heard. "We should get ready for the journey to the Capital." Finally turning from the window, he saw her flushed face. Her cheeks were tinted with pink and her eyes looked bigger. Lola pulled her hair out of the ponytail and prepared to leave the room until his arm caught her.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Her dark eyes darted across his face searching for something. In all the times that she's done it, she had never her someone thank her.

She laughed at first think that he was jesting. But he wore a serious expression. Then it came to her that he probably thought she could see his dreams. "We should get ready for the Capital. I don't see any horses, so-" The entire ground began to shake. "What's going on?" She screamed.

* * *

 **GREEEDAYYY GREEDYYY WOO YOU KNOW THAT I'M GREEDY FOR LOOVE. YOU GUYS I AM HO HAPPY TO BE WRITING THIS YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW! I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT TOOK THE TIME TO READ. IF YOU COULD DROP A COMMENT LOVE IT OR HATE IT. I DON'T CARE. I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS. R &R!**


End file.
